


How to Train a Vampire

by SomniSol



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is bitten by a vampire. He already lacked self control as a human, but now? He can't do this alone, but can the flea actually help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train a Vampire

“We’re done for the day Shizuo.”

“Alright. Same time tomorrow then?”

“Yep.”

“See ya Tom.”

“Later.”

The blonde waved to his boss, walking away. Today wasn’t the best day, but with his job, Shizuo was always in a bad mood. At least he hadn’t seen the flea all day. That would just make it ten times worse. 

For now though, he would get home eat some dinner, maybe even call Kasuka since he was in town these next few weeks. Kasuka had told him that he was appearing as a guest along with Ruri on a talk show, and then he would be guest starring on some romantic drama. He even wanted to have dinner with Shizuo and finally introduce Ruri. Shizuo was excited about that, although a little embarrassed too. He always knew that his little brother would get a girlfriend before him and most likely get married before him, but it was still embarrassing. 

He was also nervous. He was used to having Kasuka around but Ruri Hijiribe? He didn’t want to start throwing refrigerators at her! He didn’t want to scare away his brother’s girlfriend, so he’d have to be on his best behavior. And he definitely didn’t want to make the poor girl nervous or make her feel awkward. He didn’t know much about her, except what Kasuka had told him. She looked so confident on stage, but Kasuka told him that in reality she was pretty shy around Kasuka and around new people. He said it would take some time for her to get used to it. 

His thoughts were broken by the sudden rumbling in his stomach. Well he didn’t have any food at home and he did have some money to spend, on convenience store food of course. He usually ended up buying some cheap meal and just eating that for dinner. It’s not like he could really afford anything fancy every day for dinner. He’d have to get some more groceries to last him for the entire week. 

Shizuo hated going anywhere public really. He was a six foot one and towered well above everyone else. People would always stare up him or run away. Once, the store clerk called the police because Shizuo had accidentally kicked over a stack of boxes. Apparently she thought that Shizuo was going to start demolishing the store. It pissed him off, but it always happened so he got used to it. 

He quickly stepped on the brakes when a little girl suddenly appeared in front of him. “Em..sorry bout that.” He side stepped her and went to the back of the store to get a fresh carton of milk. This part always took him the longest. He would have to decide which flavor to get this week. He could go for plain milk, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, or almond. He loved all of them, but it was a touch choice. He went for vanilla this time since he hasn’t had it in a while. When he had all his little groceries he walked back up to the front to pay. He was once again stopped by the same little girl running past him. She was gone in a flash. Shizuo didn’t mind kids, but some parents should really keep a better hold on them. Some random creep could come in here and take her away, not that Shizuo would be that random creep. 

Walking home from was always nice. He hadn’t seen Izaya all day and he was more than happy for it to stay that way. Shizuo wasn’t in the mood today. He just wanted to go home, eat, and then sleep. Pretty uneventful but Shizuo loved the simple life. 

He felt uneasy as he continued walking home. It was usually how he felt around when he sensed Izaya, but this time felt much more different. A feeling of dread washed over him and he picked up the pace when the street lights flickered on. Shizuo wasn’t one to fear anything, but something in his gut told him that he needed to get home, and fast. He felt and impending doom. Something bad was going to happen, and if he didn’t hurry up he’d be the victim. His strength was something that everyone feared, but he didn’t think his strength would be of any use right now. This didn’t sit well with him, at all. He knew when there was something he couldn’t handle, and this was it. Something about this feeling told him that the only thing he could do, was run. He saw his apartment complex up ahead and sighed in relief when he was almost there. 

Shizuo was used to working late with Tom. It was part of the job and sometimes it dragged on into the later hours. Right now however, he wished they could’ve finished earlier. When he walked passed a dark alleyway, he knew that whatever was causing this feeling was close by. And it was in there. Shizuo might not be the brightest person out there, but he wasn’t stupid enough to be lured in by some strange curiosity. That was until a blade went zooming past him, leaving a stinging sensation in his left ear. His hand went up to inspect the damage. 

Blood. His fist clenched around the plastic bags in his hands. 

Something was still telling him that this wasn’t right. This didn’t feel like Izaya. Yes, Izaya was the only one to throw knives at him but this didn’t feel like him at all. 

“Flea, if that’s you then you better get lost! I’m not in the mood!”

There was no response. Just another knife, whizzing past him. 

He dropped the bags onto the sidewalk, scattering his groceries. His vision went red. This had to be Izaya. Even if it felt different, no one else could throw at knife at him with such precision, that it was taunting. 

He left the safety of the lit sidewalk and stomped into the cold, dark, alleyway. His eyes had to adjust. He could make out a few back entrances to the buildings around. Some dumpsters, color gang tags, and a few vents blowing out steam. He could smell something, and he knew right away that it wasn’t the flea. It was sweet, yet bitter. It was alluring, but his mind kept screaming at him to run. 

_Stupid! Get out of here!_

He was about to do just that, but when he turned around, the sight in front of him caused him to stumble back on his ass. The same little girl from the convenience store. He couldn’t really see her face all too well and he only really caught a glance of her at the store, but it had to be the same girl. He remembered her big eyes, that short haircut, he could even see the outline of her pink sweater. 

“Uh..h-hey…W-What are you doing here kid?”

She didn’t speak. She just tilted her head to the side, smiling at him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she seemed to be..smelling something? 

Shizuo didn’t like the feeling he was getting from this girl, “If you’re lost, I can help you. You shouldn’t be out this by yourself this late. I’ll take you to the police station.” He stood up and dusted his pants off. He held out his hand and her eyes snapped open. She stared at his hand before she gently took it.

His almost retracted his hand after feeling how ice cold her touch was. He shivered but held onto her hand. In that instant, he didn’t know what happened. He felt his head bang against a brick wall before he slid back down to the floor. The world was spinning and the only thing he could make out was the little girl standing in front of him. She leaned closer and closer until her lips were just at his throat. 

_“You smell so good mister.”_

Despite the situation he was in, her voice was soothing. It had a melodic ring to it that just drew him in. 

_“It would be a crime to waste blood with such a delectable scent.”_

He felt himself leaning closer towards that beautifully alluring voice. Then he felt two sharp points puncture his neck. It wasn’t as painful as he thought. It felt, numbing. Whatever it was. 

His vision was blurring and it was getting difficult to keep his head up. What the hell was going on? He’s never felt so weak before, not even as a kid. This was something on a completely different level. His energy was draining fast. He couldn’t feel his body. Darkness was consuming him and the only thing he could think of right now was, _‘Wow, this is so typical horror movie.’_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he woke up, it was still really dark outside. How long had he been laying there? He brought a hand up to his neck to feel two little bumps protruding from his throat. He was still pretty dizzy, so he thought that maybe now would be the best if he went home. 

Once he was back to the safety of the streets, he realized that it must have been really late. No cars, no one in sight. All building lights were off. And his groceries were gone. No doubt someone must have taken them all. He would just have to go and get more tomorrow again. Right now he felt exhausted. He had to get home before he collapsed again. 

He felt around in his pockets. Good. At least he still had his keys. 

Shizuo shuffled on forward. His apartment building was right there. Only the lights in the lobby were on, but they were dimmed. The elevator only made him feel dizzier, but he didn’t think he’d make it up the stairs. Once he was finally on his floor. He made his way over to his door. He miraculously got the key in and went inside, closing the door behind him, but not bothering to lock it. He unfortunately didn’t make it to his bedroom and settled for the couch. He landed face first into the cushions with his legs drooping over the arm of the couch. 

_Damn kids. Halloween is over._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, so many apologies for taking so long on doing this. I'm really sorry! I've been busy with school and well it sucks! Welp, this is the last selection for the voting. 
> 
> VOTING IS NOW OPEN! YAY!
> 
> If you don't know what I'm talking about, then I'll remind you. I've written the first chapter/prologue/whatever you wanna call it/thingy for 4 Shizaya fics. I've only written the first part because I'm leaving it up to the readers to vote on which one they would like me to continue first. If not many people vote, or there isn't any, or there's just a tie, then I will go with how many comments/kudos/bookmarks/ or even hits I get on each one. By the way if the first part seems short, don't worry. I will spend way more time in the future chapters. I didn't want them to be too long because I just wanted to give you a sneak peek into the rest.
> 
> To vote, all you have to do is comment "CONTINUE" on whichever story you want me to continue first. You can also add any other kinds of stuff you wanna say. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Harsh criticism is always possible, but I won't let it get to me. I can take it. Just help me out and help me make the story the best it can possibly be! I will eventually finish all of them, but the voting will determine which order I finish them in.
> 
> So check out the other stories! 
> 
> "Surviving"
> 
> "What Happened?"
> 
> "Forever" and obvious this one
> 
> "How to Train a Vampire"
> 
> Now that I have all four selections up, YOU CAN VOTE! Please vote! Nothing is really at stake, but I would appreciate participation. (*^.^)~
> 
> Thanks again for everything! Happy voting! I hope you enjoy what I have to offer!
> 
> -SomniareSolus


End file.
